


What Happened To You?

by Magiccazza



Series: Andromeda 6 [1]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 4 Spoilers, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Non-binary Traveller, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccazza/pseuds/Magiccazza
Summary: Ryvera is stood in front of someone they used to love. But is it really them? Because this isn't the Vexx Serif that joined them in their nightly chaotic shenanigans back when Ryvera was in the palace of Goldis. This wasn't the Vexx they knew.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Series: Andromeda 6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822147
Kudos: 11





	What Happened To You?

**Author's Note:**

> Ryvera is a non-binary character using they/them pronouns.

Ryvera stood alone in front of Vexx. The red headed half-Kita just stared at back with eyes that were supposed to be familiar to them but now they were cold and heartless. Their mind went back to the life before they met the crew of Andromeda 6.

“Of all people,” Ryvera muttered. “I didn’t expect you to be both a liar and someone who got close to me because they can benefit themselves…” He knew. He _had_ to have know during their time together before the fall of Goldis. He was their best friend. He was their- … Ryvera dug their nails into their palms to stop the thought in its track.  
“What? Did I hurt your feelings, _Your Highness?_ ” The sharpness and sarcasm of his voice hurt. This wasn’t the loudmouth that Ryvera knew. This wasn’t the redhead that helped them sneak out of the palace to spend time in the bars of Goldis. This wasn’t the man that managed to get them out of the bar when a bar fight broke out after they accidentally knocked over someone’s drink. This wasn’t the guy that Ryvera loved who was always there by their sides. No. This was someone else.

“I noticed that your form was better when you decided to attack me earlier. Have you started to remember your training?” That damn twisted smirk on his face pissed Ryvera off.

“Fucking damn it, Vexx! Didn’t I mean anything to you?!” Ryvera’s voice rose as their hand slammed on the closest surface. Silver lined their eyes as they tried their best to not cry. “I loved you! Apart from Nerissa, you were the _only_ one there who were ever caring for me as me! Not as the youngest member of the royal family or any of that bullshit!” The light in Vexx’s eyes shifted before they closed in pain. His breathing laboured as he pressed his forehead to his hand. Though parts of them found it hard to forgive him, Ryvera rushed forwards to support Vexx, unable to go against their nature. Looking at them again, Ryvera’s heart ached at Vexx’s broken expression before it was replaced with the twisted smirk.  
“Why do you still care?” He asked sharply. Ryvera stepped away again, jaw clenched as they avoided eye contact with Vexx. They couldn’t admit that they did. Maintaining it would cause the tears to overflow. No, they have to be strong.  
“Because this isn’t you.” They uttered back as their arms wrapped around themselves. “I don’t care what you say. Those times were real.” Out of the corner of their eye, Ryvera noticed the smirk disappear from Vexx’s face. His expression much softer.  
“You’re remembering our training sessions…” He said quietly.  
“And the rifling lesson.” Ryvera added. “And the times we spent together sneaking around.”

\---

Ryvera stared down the scope of the rifle in their arms towards the tiny target at the other end of the very large shooting range. Vexx is beside them with a smile as he watched.  
“Okay, Ryv. Remember, when you want to take your shot, let out your breath.” He said quietly. Ryvera let out a breath before their finger pulled on the trigger. The loud gunshot echoed in their heads as they fired. After a few seconds, Ryvera lifted their head from the scope.  
“I think I got it.” They grinned, looking to see Vexx looking at his holopad. With a hum, he pouted his lips as he looked at the results.  
“Nah I think you missed by a tiny bit.” He smirked at Ryvera.  
“What? No.” Ryvera smiled in disbelief and reached out their hand to take the holopad. Vexx, being a foot taller than Ryvera, raised his arm to render the holopad out of the young royal’s reach. “Let me see! I don’t believe you!” They jumped, trying to reach the desired holopad with a laugh. They pressed their body to the front of Vexx’s as they did so, their faces so close to each other. Ryvera paused as they stopped to look into Vexx’s eyes. The green that’s always mesmerised them. With a soft smile, Ryvera leaned forwards and gave Vexx a soft peck on the lips. The redhead froze in surprise at the kiss. Taking this moment to their advantage, Ryvera jumped and grabbed the holopad from Vexx’s fingers with a cackle before running off out of the shooting range.  
“Hey! No fair!” Vexx yelled as he gave chase. While running, Ryvera scrolled through the holopad to see the shot they had just fired.  
_‘Cheeky bitch’_ The shot landed fine!

Running past a tapestry, a hand reached out to grab the royal by the arm to suddenly pull them into a dark little corridor.  
“Got you, your highness.” Vexx’s familiar voice hummed in Ryvera’s ear. Giving a chuckle, Ryvera hooked their arms around Vexx’s neck.  
“Come on now, Lieutenant Serif. Must you really tell me that I didn’t hit my mark?” They pouted. Both of them chuckled before a comfortable silence fell over the two of them in the dark, their faces so close, they can feel the other’s breath. Vexx leaned in first. Closing the gap between the two and Ryvera was only happy to reciprocate. This was good. It was nice to have Vexx always there for them.

\---

Ryvera looked away from Vexx, the memories of their time together in Goldis still in their thoughts. Forcing themselves to look at the man they loved, Ryvera frowned.  
“I hate liars. But I don’t for a second believe that those feeling we had were lies.” Ryvera’s voice was quiet. Vexx’s eye stared at Ryvera full of sadness.  
“Ryv…” He breathed as hurt filled his eye. Ryvera’s chest felt warm at the sound of their old nickname. They noticed the sheen of sweat on Vexx’s forehead. With a blink, his face returned to one that Ryvera couldn’t read.

It was strange. They always had a way of reading each other. It’s gone now. His face once again contorted in pain as he doubled over.

“Vexx…just what happened to you?”


End file.
